


冰镇玛格丽特

by wzyhhh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 3p，等边三角形未成年人退散随缘更新，绝对不坑Ao3这边要翻墙，更新不太方便，我等写完了再一次性把剩下的章节放过来废文和海棠同步更新，搜文名即可，我的id是草木为霜
Relationships: 骨科 舅甥 3p
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

B市的金融中心，坐落着全国最出名的企业公司的总部大楼。一座座大厦高耸入云，鳞次栉比，彰显着极致的繁华。宋氏企业的总部大楼，也是其中的一员。  
快到午休时间，有些坐不住的员工已经在想中午要吃什么了。而他们绝对想不到，公司的老总，宋氏企业的掌权人宋笙，此时正被男人压在办公桌上狠狠地肏穴。  
可怜的宋总全身上下只穿了一件黑色的衬衫，上面的几颗扣子已经被扯开，露出清晰的锁骨，胸前的两颗乳头早就被吸得红肿不堪，大片肌肤露出来，黑色的布料更是衬得他肤白如雪。虽然年过30，他的皮肤依然保养得很好，此时漂亮的眼睛含着泪水，眼角泛着媚红，双手被蓝色的领带绑住，反剪背到背后。他的整个上半身都趴到了办公桌上，腿软得几乎站都站不住。身后的男人一只手握住他的手腕，一只手揉捏着他的屁股尽情把玩。宋笙的屁股长得很好，又圆又翘，白白嫩嫩，一掐软得像是要出水似的，男人对此爱不释手。  
而此时，原本雪白的臀丘被掐被撞，已经变得通红。身后的高大男人鼻梁高挺，五官像是被雕刻出来得那样英俊完美。与宋笙形成对比，他一身西装革履穿得整整齐齐，连领带都打得一丝不苟，只拉开了裤子前面的拉链。他用力分开身下人的臀瓣，似乎是想把阴囊也肏进去，饥渴的淫穴不知疲倦地吞吐着男人紫红色的粗壮大鸡巴，润滑剂白色的泡沫溅到了黑色的耻毛上。男人发着狠地肏他，鸡巴整根肏进去，出来时又只留一个龟头在里面，每一下都又快又狠，阴囊打到屁股上的啪啪响声与淫糜的水声响彻整间偌大的办公室。  
阴茎每次都能狠狠地碾过前列腺，直肠好像要被捅穿一样，前面的鸡巴早就被干硬，抵着办公桌不停渗出前列腺液，恐怖的快感与被填满的胀痛感交织在一起，宋笙好像在天堂与地狱之间沉浮，嘴里只会发出淫荡不堪的浪叫，“嗯啊。。。大鸡巴老公好棒。。。肏到骚点了。。。小骚穴要被大肉棒干穿了。。。啊。。。老公的鸡巴把小骚货干得好舒服。。。怎么办，骚穴流水了，要大鸡巴日进来堵住止痒。。。老公快一点，用力。。。”  
男人被宋笙骚浪的淫叫弄得更加失控，他狠狠地揉着宋笙的屁股，“骚货！每天都想吃男人鸡巴！干了那么多次骚穴还是那么紧！肏死你，让你每天就张开大腿等男人的大鸡巴来肏！把肠子肏成老公的鸡巴套子！公司里的人还不知道他们的宋总喜欢吃男人鸡巴呢！”  
两人说着下流粗俗的话语，情欲越发高涨。这时男人的电话响了，宋笙看了一眼，眼中倒是清明了不少，“轩轩，接电话，是小秋打来的。”  
男人放慢了肏干的速度，接起了电话，“秋秋，有什么事情吗？”  
“哥哥，我现在在机场了！十二点半的飞机，飞两个小时就过来了！”  
电话的音量不算小，宋笙也听到了那头的声音，两人疑惑地对视一眼。“秋秋不是后天才回来吗？怎么提前了？”  
“嗯。。。想你们了嘛，竞赛好无聊的，”少年撒娇道，“哥哥在和舅舅做爱吗，我听到你们喘气了，是在办公室里面吗。”  
“嗯，你要不要听一下，”说着变将手机拿近了两人的结合处，大鸡巴大开大合地肏干着淫穴，淫糜色情的声音通过耳机传到少年耳中。少年脸微红，想起了十天前分别时三人狂热的性爱，一会儿是哥哥的鸡巴在肏他，一会儿又是舅舅的鸡巴在肏他，前面的阴茎被抚摸疼爱，不时被纳入温热的口腔，他全身的每一寸皮肤都被爱抚，被亲吻，被男人们打上标记，被亲出被掐出一个又一个紫青色的印记，连大腿根部内侧也被细细亲吻啃咬了一遍，最后男人们的精液全部射进他的小淫穴中，他哭着哀求男人们不要抱他去清洗，他想含着哥哥和舅舅的精液睡觉，第二天体内含着精液去搭乘飞机。男人们当然不会这样做，趁他睡熟了就抱着他去清洗。他第二天早上闷闷不乐，被送到机场后又缠着男人们在车上要了两次，差点错过航班。  
手机被宋笙拿过，他柔声说道，“秋秋，想舅舅了吗？”  
“想！骚穴也想，想被大鸡巴干！”听到那头两人做爱的声音，少年的骚穴早就异常饥渴，甚至有流水的感觉。  
身后的男人又重重地顶了他几下，宋笙不禁发出骚媚的呻吟，“嗯啊。。。秋秋，下午舅舅和你哥哥要去开会谈事情，让司机去机场接你好不好，让司机直接把你送到公司里面来。。。”  
男人又拿过电话，“好的宝贝，下午再见，舅舅要被我肏射了。”  
“好的哥哥，你们继续吧。”电话挂断，男人又是一阵疯狂的抽插，宋笙被硬生生肏射出来，精液射得到桌子上处都是。男人俯下身掰过宋笙的脸，两人激烈缠绵地深吻，肠壁紧紧地绞住大鸡巴，男人将精液尽数射到里面。过了好一会儿，才将鸡巴拔出来，菊穴一时半会儿被干得合不拢，被操得烂熟穴口汩汩流出白色浓精。被干得神志不清的宋笙被男人抱到办公室里面的浴室清洗，男人狠狠地咬他的嘴唇，“下次离那些女人远点。”  
男人叫楚哲轩，是宋笙的亲外甥，刚刚留学回来就被宋笙安排进自家的公司实习当秘书。前两天公司谈合作项目，对方公司老板有个女儿对宋笙有好感，那个老板禁不住女儿的要求，替女儿把宋笙约出来吃饭。宋笙是把楚哲轩当接班人培养的，大大小小的场合都带他参加。两人到了餐厅一看，只有那个打扮得漂漂亮亮的姑娘，心下了然，明确拒绝对方后就被黑着脸的楚哲轩拉走了。  
楚哲轩非常生气，变着花样折腾他，他也不反抗。他不禁庆幸他的另一个小外甥颜墨秋，也就是楚哲轩的亲弟弟暂时不在，不然这兄弟能把他这老骨头给折腾死。  
宋笙的父亲姓宋，母亲姓颜。他随他爸爸姓，他还有个大他十岁的亲姐姐随他妈妈姓颜。后来他姐姐嫁到楚家，生了两个儿子，遵从家庭传统，大儿子随父姓楚，小儿子随母姓颜，所以说三个人虽然是亲舅甥亲兄弟，却有三个不同的姓氏。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粗长车

经过两个小时的航程，又坐了一个小时的车，颜墨秋终于回到了熟悉的地方。行李被司机拿回家了，而他径直走去了舅舅和哥哥的办公室。  
已经是下午四点过了，另外的两个人都还在开会。颜墨秋经过长途奔波身体已经疲惫不堪，但心情却非常激动，毫无困意。明明只是分开了十天而已，他却觉得像过去了一个世纪。再过一会儿就能见到两个男人了，心里别提有多高兴了。  
他打开休息室的门，准备去浴室洗个澡。休息室非常宽敞，里面的设施一应俱全，沙发，茶几，床，衣柜，电视，跑步机，浴室。。。看到熟悉的景致，颜墨秋感到心安，却又不可避免地想起了发生在这间屋子里令人沉醉疯狂的性爱。他高中申请不上晚自习，每天下午放学后司机就把他送到公司。他就在这间办公室的休息室写作业，如果男人们有空就会来这里找他，温柔缠绵地与他接吻，有些时候是他和哥哥，有些时候是他和舅舅，更多的时候是三个人一起。三个人几乎在屋子的每一个角落都做过，有一次哥哥刚刚谈完一笔业务回来，西装穿得整整齐齐，坐在沙发上，把他抱在腿上让他写作业，大鸡巴却疯狂在他温软湿热的小洞里面抽插，润滑液顺着大腿留在沙发上，哥哥的手掌宽大，托举着他白嫩的屁股提起又放下，一下又一下地碾过敏感点，饥渴的肠肉紧紧吮吸着大鸡巴咬着不放，他都爽得呻吟连连，笔都拿不稳，只能大声发出浪叫，像个荡妇一样坐在男人的鸡巴上不断摇着屁股，只想把哥哥的大肉棒吞得更深。他还知道舅舅和哥哥喜欢在办公桌上干，他都撞见好几次了，有一次哥哥把舅舅按在办公桌上干，哥哥直接射到了舅舅淫荡的小洞里，哥哥把肉棒拔出来后，他用手指撑开舅舅的小穴，嫣红的褶皱被一寸寸撑开，白色的浓精混着肠液和润滑液顺着他的指节流下，他不断转动手指，抠挖肠壁，揉弄敏感点，舅舅在他手指的亵玩下淫叫不止。他用力撑开那个诱人的小洞，伸出舌头舔穴，舌头模仿性交不断肏穴，不时猛力一吸，喝掉哥哥射在里面的精液。哥哥在他穴口抹上润滑剂为他扩张，舅舅因他舔穴的动作前面也硬了，被舌头肏了一会儿穴之后，舅舅就把他压在办公桌上面肏，射在他里面，之后又换成哥哥来，最后他的骚穴里面盛满了两个男人的精液。。。  
颜墨秋去了浴室，舒舒服服泡了个澡。洗完之后，他裹了条浴巾，拿了浴室柜子里面的润滑剂才出来。他打开衣柜，衣柜里面三个人的衣服都有，他拿了一件哥哥的白衬衫穿上，不过没有扣上扣子，又拿了一条舅舅的内裤爬上了床。  
衣服上有爱人们的味道，让他心满意足。他拿起那条内裤，慢慢抚弄着自己的性器，一只手揉搓着胸口的乳粒，情欲和自慰的快感使他的皮肤泛起微红，漂亮的眼角逐渐泛起水光，情动的呻吟不断从嘴中泄出。  
他加快了手上撸动的频率，乳粒被他自己玩得又红又肿，但怎么也射不出来，高潮的来临始终差一点儿，他的身体被两个恋人玩弄调教得淫荡不堪，现在他只能用后面才能高潮。手里倒上润滑剂，先轻轻画圈揉弄穴口，放松后先插入一根手指不断绞弄转动，再放入第二根手指，寻找到敏感点后慢慢戳，揉，再不断加快速度，手指疯狂肏着前列腺，快感逐层累积最后爆发，大量肠液浇喷到内裤上，精液射到他的胸前，下巴上都沾上了一点白浊。  
但这不够，享受过两根大鸡巴一起肏穴的快感，区区两根手指根本无法满足饥渴骚浪的小穴，他无比想念男人们的大肉棒，次次都能够把他给肏射，干到骚穴的最深处。高潮过后他无力地倒在床上，肠壁还在高潮的余韵中不断痉挛，疯狂渴望大鸡巴的疼爱。他心里有些难过委屈，他想着自己都用手指肏射过一回了，哥哥和舅舅怎么还不来。  
这时候，他听到外面办公室的门开了，估计是哥哥舅舅他们回来了，他兴奋地想从床上爬起来，但他怕还有外人一起来，万一自己这种衣衫不整的放荡样子被别人看到就糟糕了。  
宋笙刚刚开完一个高层的会议，迫不及待地回了办公室。司机告诉他，他的小外甥已经被送到了公司，终于熬到会议结束，他立刻走人，都忘了训斥下属做出的糟糕方案——今天心情比较好，暂时不计较。  
推开休息室的门，只见他心爱的小外甥坐在床上，美貌的少年身上只挂了间白衬衫，细长白嫩的腿大大张开，腿间的春光一览无余，刚刚射过的半软阴茎垂在腿间，诱人的小穴半遮半掩，胸前的乳粒被玩得又红又肿，脸颊微微泛红，下巴还挂着白色的液体，手上还拿着他的内裤。。。  
宋笙当然知道，这小家伙肯定是自己偷偷玩过了。看到舅舅回来了，颜墨秋高兴地跳了起来，紧紧地抱住他，两人顺势倒在床上，舌头纠缠，牙齿啃咬，吻得相当激烈，难舍难分。  
吻了好一会儿，颜墨秋才想起还没有见到哥哥，宋笙解释道：“小轩找另外的一个高管商量明天谈合同的事情了，他等一会儿再来。”  
又吻了一会儿，颜墨秋就解开了他的皮带，宋笙脱掉内裤，紫红的大鸡巴一下弹出，宋笙将他压在身下，颜墨秋配合地张开大腿，露出饥渴嫣红的骚穴。  
“小秋，想舅舅和哥哥了没？”宋笙往穴里很轻松地塞进一根手指。“想。。。每天都想，想哥哥和舅舅的鸡巴，好粗好大，每次都日得骚穴好舒服，肏得小骚货流水高潮。。。舅舅我扩张好了，大鸡巴可以直接日进淫穴里面了，好想吃。。。”  
宋笙再也忍不住，大肉棒对准小洞，一点点肏进去，粉嫩的褶皱一点点被推平，鸡巴刚刚肏进去就被小穴紧紧地吸住，“舅舅也好想你，小秋的骚穴好会吸，每次都咬得鸡巴好舒服，里面又紧又热。。。”  
做爱刚开始时宋笙比较温柔，阴茎进得不深，刚刚顶到前列腺位置的时候就不再往里面深入了，鸡巴不断顶着骚点，快感无比强烈，引得身下的人浪叫不断：“啊。。。大鸡巴日到骚点了。。。好舒服。。。再快一点。。。”  
肏了一会儿，颜墨秋再次射了出来，宋笙用手套弄着他的阴茎，帮他延长快感，依旧硬挺的鸡巴插在小穴中，享受着高潮时痉挛收缩肠壁的美妙滋味。  
让对方先爽过一回之后，宋笙也就不再压抑自己的欲望。他将颜墨秋翻了个面改成背入式，这个姿势进得格外深，大肉棒留在穴中转了个圈摩擦着肠壁，激得身下的人叫的又媚又骚，“啊。。。舅舅。。。老公。。。肏死骚货好不好。。。再进来。。。要大鸡巴全部插进来。。。要全部射满屁眼，吃老公的精液。。。”  
不同与开始的温柔，这次宋笙是发了狠地肏他，双手扣着他的腰，一下一下往最深处干，每次都是整根肏进去，阴囊和胯部打得屁股啪啪作响，原本白嫩的屁股被撞击得通红，不时有红色的媚肉也随着鸡巴的动作被带出来，穴口被干得泥泞不堪，润滑剂混着肠液变成白沫糊在耻毛上，整间屋子都是淫糜的水声和叫床声。  
又干了几百下，宋笙终于痛痛快快地射在了里面，颜墨秋则又被干射了一次。高潮过后两人都有些疲惫，但很满足，两人紧紧相拥，温柔地接吻。  
楚哲轩终于谈完了事情，赶回办公室，发现倒在休息室床上的两人。颜墨秋很高兴，可是实在是爬不起来了，喊了一声哥哥，嗓子也因为叫床沙哑得厉害。楚哲轩坐在床边温柔地吻着弟弟，宋笙也凑了过来，三个人彼此接吻。楚哲轩揽着弟弟的肩，吻着宋笙的额头，“你们做了几次？”  
颜墨秋亲了宋笙的脸颊，“舅舅好厉害！把我干射了两次，他只射了一次。”  
“那我好可怜，今天我才射了一次。”楚哲轩摸到弟弟湿润的股间，流淌着宋笙射进去的精液。  
“我才可怜！十天没有吃到你们的肉棒了!”颜墨秋哀怨地说到。  
两个恋人亲亲他的脸蛋：“好了，先去吃个晚饭，晚上再好好喂饱你。”宋笙和楚哲轩交换了一个意味深长的笑。  
颜墨秋被宋笙又抱着去洗了一次澡，出来后楚哲轩给他换衣服。因为颜墨秋今天回来，两人推掉了晚上的饭局，专门来陪他。一边在餐厅吃饭，颜墨秋一边吐槽这十天在外参加竞赛培训的伙食有多差，终于可以吃顿好的了。吃饱喝足后，三个人开开心心地回了家。


	3. Chapter 3

终于回了家，颜墨秋欢呼雀跃。三人居住的房子是一栋很大的三层别墅，带有温室花园和游泳池。偌大的住宅里也没有请其他佣人，只是每个周星期日会有专门的清洁人员来打扫。只有三个人住，房子也显得冷冷清清，但颜墨秋觉得有哥哥和舅舅陪伴就很热闹了。  
三个人洗漱完了后，一起躺在卧室的大床上，每个人都一丝不挂，温柔地做着前戏，缠绵地接吻，爱抚着彼此的身体。颜墨秋平躺在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，双腿弯曲分开，屁股抬高，阴茎逐渐变硬，圆鼓鼓的囊袋下面，露出饥渴的小穴。宋笙则是整个上半身趴在他身上，双腿岔开跪在两侧，两人胸贴着胸，脸贴着脸，亲密得难舍难分。颜墨秋伸着舌头，一下一下地舔舅舅的牙齿和嘴唇，宋笙被他勾引得欲火又旺盛了几分，回吻了过去，狠狠地吮吸着对方的下嘴唇，一只手撑在颜墨秋身侧，捏他的耳垂，一只手向下伸去，宽大的手掌包裹住两人昂扬的性器，两根紧紧并在一起，上下撸动。颜墨秋觉得舒服极了，两人的乳粒也随身体的晃动时不时摩擦一下，他索性扭动得更凶些，两对乳粒不断互相挤压摩擦，没一会儿就红肿胀大。他一只胳膊抱着舅舅的脖子，一只手也向下附在了他手上，两人的手一起动作。楚哲轩则跪在他俩面前，为两人做扩张。他手上倒了润滑剂，拿掌心不轻不重地按揉着弟弟的穴口，一会儿又换成舅舅的小穴。今天舅舅被他肏过，弟弟的后穴也被舅舅干过了一番，两人的扩张做起来都不太费劲。很快两人的小穴都能吞下两根手指了，他左手手指插进弟弟的骚穴，右手手指干进舅舅的屁眼，找到骚点后双手同时发动猛烈的进攻，舅舅和弟弟被他的手指肏得淫叫连连，两人也加快了手淫的速度。随着手指的抽插，两个小洞都被他指奸得汁水淋漓，润滑剂和肠液流出，糊满了两个人的大腿根部和屁股。舅舅在上，弟弟在下，两个骚浪美人在他面前一边自慰，一边又被他的手指干得浪叫连连，看着一上一下两个骚穴，哥哥恨不得长出两根鸡巴一起捅进去。  
“啊。。。不行了。。。太舒服了。。。还要。。。”颜墨秋和宋笙爽得都快晕了过去，前面两根鸡巴一起撸动，前列腺又被楚哲轩的手指猛干，快感一波一波叠加，高潮到来，两人浑身抽搐，差不多同时射了出来，胸膛上沾满了精液。楚哲轩见两人射了，也倒在床上抱住两人，三个人又亲吻在一起，宋笙和颜墨秋拿了射在胸前白浊涂在楚哲轩身上，嘴唇和两个乳粒抹上一层精液，看上去亮晶晶的。男人身上都是他们的味道了，弟弟和舅舅非常满意，哥哥看着两人，露出温柔地笑。  
“你们倒是爽过一回了，我可是还硬着。”楚哲轩摸了一把自己的大肉棒，那根东西还昂扬挺立着，龟头饱满，紫黑色的粗壮柱身盘满青色筋络。另外两人痴迷地盯着它，这根能让他们欲仙欲死的大鸡巴令他们着迷不已。宋笙摸了摸颜墨秋的脸颊，示意他先上。颜墨秋想用后入式，他手肘撑在床上，乖乖跪成直角，屁股高高翘起，楚哲轩在他身后，用双手抓住臀瓣，用力向两边分开，涂满了润滑的饥渴后穴一张一合，欢迎着他的侵犯。他揉摸着弟弟的穴口，扶着自己硕大的肉棒，一点点往里面塞。刚一进去，肠肉就热情地裹住了大鸡巴，里面又热又软，楚哲轩爽得头皮发麻，肏干了这么多次，里面还是那么舒服。他双手扣住颜墨秋的腰，一下下地发狠力往里面肏，两个卵蛋甩在颜墨秋的屁股上，撞得啪啪作响，没一会儿，雪白的臀肉就染上一层艳丽的红色。感受着身后有力的撞击，敏感点一次又一次被狠狠碾过，近乎失控的快感冲刷着他的大脑，被哥哥占有的愉悦让他非常满足，颜墨秋情不自禁地扭着屁股放浪淫叫：“嗯啊。。。哥哥的鸡巴太大了。。。日得太深了。。。好舒服。。。操到穴心了。。。要哥哥的大肉棒用力肏烂骚穴。。。哥哥快一点。。。还要肏深一点。。。嗯。。。好爽。。。哥哥好厉害。。。想要被哥哥肏到射出来。。。小骚货要吃哥哥的精液。。。哥哥把骚穴喂饱好不好。。。”  
楚哲轩被这几声哥哥喊得近乎失控，他变得愈发狂热，不断揉捏着身下人红肿的臀肉，肏干的频率加快，每一下鸡巴都干到最深处，“妈的，几天没有肏你就浪成这样！每天就想着要吃你哥哥的鸡巴！今天就把你肏死！干烂你的骚穴！”  
宋笙则跪在颜墨秋的面前，阴茎对着他的脸。看着两个外甥在自己面前疯狂做爱，心里那些阴暗的欲望被激发，他也产生了强烈的快感，才射过一次的肉棒慢慢勃起，蹭到了颜墨秋的鼻尖上。前面的小孔分泌出透明的前液，他拿起自己的肉棒，用龟头细细描绘着颜墨秋的眉眼，从眉毛，鼻子，眼皮，一直滑到嘴唇。颜墨秋对舅舅笑笑，神态中带着勾人的媚色，顺从地含住了他的鸡巴，小心地包住牙齿。先吮吸龟头，含进去一小部分柱身，再去舔湿鼓鼓的囊袋，来回地将整个柱身舔得湿漉漉的，来几个深喉，宋笙的耻毛都蹭到了他的脸上，男性精液的腥臊味道充斥他的鼻腔。深喉并不好受，宋笙的鸡巴在他口中还在涨大，他几乎都含不住了，可他很高兴。哥哥填满他的后穴，舅舅占有他的口腔，被两个恋人同时填满身体使他觉得非常快乐满足，阴茎在完全没有被抚慰的情况下变得越来越硬挺，最后他被硬生生地肏射了，马眼分泌出一股又一股的白浊，洒在了床单上。  
楚哲轩先爆发，颜墨秋的腰侧都快被他掐成青紫色了，他最后用力肏了几十下，骚穴被干得汁水淋漓，软烂不堪，鸡巴裹着肠肉在甬道里突突跳了两下，最后他痛痛快快射到里面。楚哲轩故意没有立刻拔出来，半软的鸡巴在骚穴里慢慢小幅度地来回抽动，丝丝乳白的精液就随着鸡巴的律动被带出来，顺着被干得红肿的穴口一直流到大腿根上。颜墨秋被他干得失神，跪都跪不住，全靠哥哥从后面抱着他的腰。宋笙也快到了高潮的边缘，他忍不住按住颜墨秋的后脑勺，用力地干他的嘴。涎液顺着颜墨秋的嘴角流下，他只能发出含糊的呜咽。最后他将鸡巴抽出来，还没等颜墨秋喘口气就射到了他脸上。眼前的美人被蹂躏玩弄，长长的睫毛和精致的五官糊上了他的浓精，红肿不堪的后穴灌满了另一个男人的精液。  
都射过了一轮，三个人有些疲惫。楚哲轩靠坐在床头，颜墨秋坐在他怀里，靠在他的胸膛上，他的左手揽过宋笙的肩，宋笙埋在他的颈间，三人亲密，呼吸都交缠在一起。颜墨秋转过头来，向两位恋人索吻。他闭上眼睛，哥哥轻轻咬着他的下唇，舅舅则伸出舌头，一点点舔食刚刚射在他脸上的精液。三人的手也不安分，在下面互相抚摸对方的那根东西——是都想再来一次的意思，这是十天分别后又重聚的小小庆祝，怎么都要不够，情欲只会越烧越旺。  
楚哲轩轻轻抚摸着弟弟的下巴，怎么看都带着一点色情意味的挑逗，“以后再也不让你去外面那么久了，想我们没有？”  
颜墨秋点点头，睫毛上还挂着白浊，就那么弯着眼笑了，“秋秋好想哥哥和舅舅，每天都好想。”说着拿起两人的手，分别亲了一口手背。  
宋笙的心都要软化了，他含着颜墨秋的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，俯在耳边悄声说，“那有想着我们自己玩过没有？怎么弄的？自己弄得爽还是大鸡巴肏得爽？”  
颜墨秋的脸又红了几分，刚刚在床上叫得淫荡无比，现在看上去却又羞涩纯情。他拉着舅舅的手往下，摸到自己被干得又湿又软得穴口，将对方的食指塞到里面去，“嗯。。。就是这样拿手指去插在里面，玩自己的骚点就会很舒服。。。但还是哥哥和舅舅的大鸡巴肏得爽，又粗又大，每次都能把我肏射。。。”  
三个人依偎在一起，说着调情的话语，没隔多久就度过了贤者时间，阴茎又重新勃起硬挺。又换成了三个人最熟悉的夹心姿势，颜墨秋躺在最下面，双腿分开，腿弯搭在宋笙的手臂上，骚穴里还含着哥哥射进去的精液。宋笙跪在他的两腿之间，慢慢进入他。楚哲轩在宋笙身后，紧紧抱着他的腰，也是缓缓插进他的后穴。这次的性爱温柔缓慢，三个人有意将快感延长，不疾不徐地抽插，最大程度地照顾敏感点，知道对方要高潮了就停下动作，这时宋笙会俯下身亲吻颜墨秋，或是他转过头来与楚哲轩接吻。等到那种快感平复，又重新开始抽插。这种感觉就像是被海浪高高抛起，又回落下去，一波又一波的快感来袭，不断叠加延长。颜墨秋最先受不住了，他一只手不断撸动自己的阴茎，却怎么也到不了最后的高潮，他伸出另一只手去摸两人的湿漉漉的结合处，鸡巴上滚烫的青筋在他指尖跳动。宋笙明白了他的意思，便也不再吝啬，加快频率大开大合地肏干起来。第三次高潮，颜墨秋也射不出来什么液体了，浅色的精液像失禁一样流出，稀稀落落的。宋笙停下动作不再抽插，享受着高潮时肠肉紧紧包裹住他的肉棒，发出舒服的呻吟。楚哲轩也加快了速度，干的更深更猛，一下又一下地肏干着他的前列腺。宋笙特别喜欢这个姿势，当0.5前面爽后面也爽，既能肏穴也能被干，进入别人也被别人进入，太舒服了。  
最后宋笙和楚哲轩几乎是同时高潮，他射在颜墨秋穴里，楚哲轩又射到他身体里面。三人就这相连的姿势缓了好一会儿，最后又倒在床上笑闹着互相接吻，精液抹的全身到处都是。最后还是楚哲轩把弟弟和舅舅拉去了浴室清理，筋疲力尽的三个人相拥而眠，赤裸的身体紧紧缠绕，永不分离。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上楚哲轩最早醒来。颜墨轩睡在哥哥和舅舅之间，一人一只胳膊紧紧地抱着。昨晚做得太累，睡得也很晚，其他两个人都还沉浸在睡梦中，楚哲轩不想打扰他们，只是静静看着两人的睡颜，眼里是浓得化不开的爱意与占有欲。  
都说外甥像舅，从外貌上来看，颜墨秋的确更像舅舅宋笙，五官同样精致，面庞轮廓柔和，是让人很容易心生亲切与好感的长相。楚哲轩则不一样，五官立体如刀削一般，更为硬朗冷峻，充满成年男性的魅力。有的人说他长得像他父亲楚涵，但更多人说他长得像他母亲颜华雨。  
五年过去了。记忆中颜华雨是个漂亮干练的女强人，她比弟弟宋笙大十岁，要是她还能活到现在，也不过44岁。颜华雨是宋家的大小姐，从小吃穿用度都是最好的，养出了一身傲气，但这并不妨碍她发挥她的聪明才智。她是个不折不扣的学霸，年轻时考了最好的商学院，去了美国念书，毕业后回国帮着打理家里的产业，之后没多久就嫁到了楚家。丈夫楚涵疼她，夫妻感情也还不错，又生了楚哲轩和颜墨秋两兄弟，生活可以说是幸福美满。可五年前丈夫的死和发生的接二连三的打击，让她从天堂跌入泥潭。心高气傲的她实在无法面对，当着小儿子的面从医院顶楼跳下去，一命呜呼。楚哲轩永远忘不了赶到医院时，弟弟那空洞的眼神和惨白的面孔。十二岁的颜墨秋扑到十五岁的楚哲轩的怀里，他的泪已经流干了，只能抓住哥哥的手，躲在他的怀里发抖。两个孩子，再搭上他们的舅舅，三个人相依为命。  
从那以后，原本活泼开朗的弟弟换了性子，变得冷静淡漠，不爱说话，晚上时常被噩梦困扰，醒来后默默流泪。楚哲轩和宋笙带他看了许多心理医生也收效甚微。那段时间宋笙被公司的一堆破事儿弄得焦头烂额，每天早出晚归，也是分身乏术。楚哲轩知道舅舅的难处，不想再给大人添麻烦。他本来高中是准备去国外读的，现在也果断放弃，暂时休学，也给弟弟办理了休学手续。他耐心地陪着弟弟看医生，监督他吃药，让弟弟积极治疗。弟弟害怕晚上一个人睡，哥哥就每天晚上抱着他哄他入睡，五音不全的他甚至去学了几首摇篮曲，睡觉之前哼给弟弟听，在他额头上落下一个又一个亲吻。一年过后，颜墨秋的情况逐渐好转，两兄弟才去上学。上学放学两个人也是一起的，高中放学要晚一点，初中部先放学，弟弟安安静静地在教室写作业等着哥哥。仔细听着放学铃声，不一会儿熟悉的身影出现在教室门口，弟弟开心地扑上去，拉着哥哥的手，一起回家。当时公司的事情基本处理好了，偶尔不忙的时候，宋笙也会接两个外甥放学，三个人走在一起，一家三口和和美美。  
再后来，楚哲轩被舅舅送出国念书了，三个人就这样分开了。后面经过一些波折，终于互通心意，才重新在一起了。能走到今天都不容易，三个人都格外珍惜。  
忆及往事，楚哲轩感慨万千，而另外两位主人公还在睡梦中。楚哲轩心痒难耐，便先从离得近的颜墨秋下手。他伸手抚摸弟弟的脸颊，另一只手伸到他腰那里，一路向下摸去，摸到少年纤细的腰肢和浑圆的臀瓣，白嫩光滑的肌肤像玉一样，上面布满了欢爱的痕迹。昨晚使用过度的穴口还有些微微红肿，刚刚探进去一个指节就被肠肉紧紧绞住。这么一折腾，颜墨秋也被弄醒了，他半睁着眼睛，轻轻推了推那只作恶的手，“哥哥，别闹了。。。后面还有点痛，好了再给你肏好不好，今天先给你口出来。”  
没等他推拒，颜墨秋又滑进被子里，一路向下摸索，握住那根晨勃的阴茎。楚哲轩躺在床上，身上盖着的被子微微鼓起一块儿，是他弟弟的头埋在他大腿间，嘴里卖力地吞吐着尺寸惊人的鸡巴。感受到哥哥的鸡巴在他嘴里一圈圈涨大，变得更粗长更硬，凸起的青筋在他舌面上滚烫地跳动，颜墨秋心里感到被占有的满足，他又舔又吸，最后一次深喉他如愿以偿地吃到了哥哥的精液，白浊射进喉管里，呛得他猛咳几声。  
睡在一旁的宋笙被这两人吵醒了，从被子里一把将颜墨秋拉起来，拍着他的背顺气，吻着他的唇，舌头卷进去分食精液。颜墨秋摸到舅舅胯间耸立的那根，问他要不要也帮他口出来。宋笙摇了摇头，对楚哲轩挑眉，楚哲轩立马会意，身子挪了过去，双手伸到下面，宽大的手掌将舅舅和弟弟的两根并在一起包裹着，为他们手淫。楚哲轩的手活很好，再加上两根阴茎摩擦的刺激，两个人都很爽，弄了一会儿就泄在了他手里，又湿又滑，白浊顺着指缝流下，色情淫糜。  
在床上折腾了许久，三人最终爬起来洗漱吃早餐。现在还在放暑假，颜墨秋马上升高三了，离开学就还两星期。他倒是不在乎，反正他听不听课都一样，照样考年级第一，甩第二名几十分。学校暑假送他免费去外省参加数学竞赛的培训，顺便参观名校，请的金牌教练两万块钱一节课，只有十个名额，班主任硬塞给了他一个让他去，他倒好，提前偷偷溜走了，宋笙和楚哲轩免不了说了他两句，也就算了。问他暑假要不要出去和同学玩，他也摇摇头。颜墨秋读的是最好的私立高中，班上的同学家里大都非富即贵，脑子聪明好使的也不少，但也还没有颜墨秋那么变态——颜墨秋14岁的时候就通过了少年班的考试，但他才不去。他那些同学大多数都是要出国留学的，暑假里大家该去学雅思的学雅思，该去考托福的考托福，都在准备出国事宜，像他这种要留在国内读大学的反而是少数。宋笙和楚哲轩都是去国外读的大学，问他要不要出去读书，他激烈反对，哥哥和舅舅也舍不得，就让他以后在本地读大学。  
吃完早饭，宋笙和楚哲轩还要去一趟公司，问颜墨秋要不要跟着去。昨天晚上折腾累了，颜墨秋只想躺在家里。他窝在沙发上，腿上放着电脑，查资料准备数学竞赛的事情，看着看着居然又睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

颜墨秋做了梦，梦境混乱无章。他一会儿梦见站在医院一楼的大厅里，听见人们的惊呼与重物坠地的沉闷声响，一回头就看见角落里倒在血泊中的母亲；一会儿又梦见两年前哥哥被舅舅送出国，他在机场送别忍不住落泪，舅舅抱住他安慰，一抬头，又发现身边空无一人，只有他不知道在哪里，着急死了，到处乱转，怎么也出不去。  
惊出一身冷汗，他终于醒了，客厅的落地窗被厚厚的窗帘遮住了，从缝隙里透露出一丝盛夏的阳光，空调里不断吹出冷空气，有轻微的嗡嗡声。一看时间，他居然又睡了两个多小时，都快中午十一点了。  
这时有电话打来，他接起，舅舅的声音让他稍微安心了点：“小秋，现在快中午了，是让饭店给你送餐还是什么。”  
颜墨秋还没怎么睡醒，打了个哈欠，嘟嘟嚷嚷地说了句，“不用，一个人吃没那么麻烦，我自己在家随便弄一点儿就行。”  
电话那头道：“好。是不是太累了，听起来你有点困。”  
“嗯，我本来是看数学竞赛资料的，刚刚躺在沙发上睡着了。”  
宋笙笑笑，“仔细别着凉了，空调温度开高一点，要睡去床上睡。”  
楚哲轩提着两份饭进了办公室，看着打电话的宋笙，两人相视一笑，楚哲轩接过了电话，“秋秋，哥哥和舅舅抓紧把手上的工作做完，晚上争取早点回家。”  
“嗯，那么你们加油，早点回来！木啊！”颜墨秋嘟起嘴，隔空亲了他们一口，挂断了电话。  
天气炎热，颜墨秋也没什么胃口，准备做个皮蛋瘦肉粥，拍个凉拌黄瓜就凑一顿饭，还煮上一锅绿豆汤，放进冰箱冰镇，晚上哥哥和舅舅回家就可以喝了。  
家里没请保姆，只有家政服务人员定期上门搞清洁，提供菜蔬肉把冰箱装满。宋笙从小就是饭来张口的大少爷，让他下厨别想了，楚哲轩情况和他差不多，但比他舅舅强一点儿，出国留学两年，好歹会煎个牛排整个三明治，但也止步于此。  
只有颜墨秋做得一手好菜。十二岁那年家里破产，舅舅处理公司事务，忙得昏天黑地，哥哥忙着筹备母亲的葬礼应付亲戚，两人还要照顾他的情绪，不管在外面积压了多少负面情绪，只要一回家，两人都是摆出一副笑脸和他说话。颜墨秋目睹母亲自杀后，心理已经出了问题，但家庭的变故也让他一瞬间长大，他明白哥哥和舅舅身上背负的压力，不愿意让他们再操心自己了。他暂时不再去学校，选择呆在家里，找些事情来做转移一下注意力，做菜的爱好就是从那时培养起来的。  
但没有想到，颜墨秋的心理问题越来越严重，最后竟然发展成了中度抑郁症。颜墨秋经常觉得沮丧，情绪低落，他开始自残，用小刀在手臂上划出一道道痕迹，血流出来，他也感觉不到痛苦，整个人都是麻木的。当天晚上，楚哲轩发现了弟弟手臂上的划痕，他终于忍不住，抱着弟弟嚎啕大哭，颜墨秋摸摸哥哥的头发，觉得很愧疚，“哥哥，对不起，但是我觉得我不太正常了，我好像病了。。。”  
听到哭声，宋笙赶忙放下手中的文件，冲进卧室，看见紧紧相拥的两兄弟，看见颜墨秋手臂上的伤痕，心下了然，知道了问题的严重性。他抱住两个孩子，亲亲他们的额头，“没事的，你们还有舅舅，我们三个能走过去的。”  
之后楚哲轩和宋笙收捡了家中所有的刀具，并且禁止颜墨秋进厨房。楚哲轩停了学校的课，带弟弟看心理医生，每天陪在弟弟身边，其他的事情全部交给了宋笙。过了差不多一年，颜墨秋才慢慢恢复正常，并且重拾厨艺，每天都琢磨着做菜给哥哥和舅舅吃。在学校的抽屉里，他随时放着一本《四季家常菜3600例》，卷子做完了就拿出来看一看，简直是班级的一股清流，同学们感叹不已，学霸就是学霸，爱好都如此清新脱俗。  
这边颜墨秋还在做午饭，宋笙和楚哲轩都吃完了。两人几口扒完了饭，加班加点地处理事务，想晚上早点回去陪颜墨秋。  
“困了吗，宋总，要不要睡一会儿？”楚哲轩给舅舅按着肩膀笑道。  
“好了好了，别按了，赶快干活，晚上回去陪小秋。”楚哲轩按得太舒服了，他坐在椅子上都要昏睡过去了。  
“那我帮老板按摩别的地方好不好，”楚哲轩跪在他面前，把他的裤子褪至膝盖，埋在他两腿之间为他口交，这场面实在太过刺激，宋笙面泛潮红，没几下就射在了他嘴里。楚哲轩跨坐在他腿上与他接吻，“上面的小嘴按摩舅舅的鸡巴舒不舒服？”宋笙点点头，手解开他的皮带，伸进他的内裤为他手淫，手指划过会阴，色情地在他穴口上按了按，“很舒服，不知道下面的小嘴怎么样。”  
“晚上回去给你肏。”楚哲轩笑笑，三个人都不怎么在意上下的问题，爽到就行。他被舅舅和弟弟都肏过，他后面就是被颜墨秋开苞的，宋笙和颜墨秋后面的第一次也给了他。


	6. Chapter 6

一天下来，宋笙和楚哲轩紧赶慢赶，总算在晚上七点之前回了家。颜墨秋早做好了晚饭等他们，凉拌口水鸡，鲫鱼豆腐汤，素炒空心菜，醋溜土豆丝，冰好的绿豆汤也拿出来了。饱餐之后，宋楚二人认命刷碗去，家里的规矩，不做饭的就去刷碗。  
忙完歇了会儿，宋笙拿着电脑处理几封邮件，颜墨秋还在做数学竞赛题，草稿纸写了满满几页了。楚哲轩不知去哪儿了，颜墨秋算完第四道大题后终于觉得有点儿不对，笔丢一边凑到舅舅面前：“哥哥去干嘛啦？公司有事情吗？”  
宋笙笑道，“估计在浴室呢，他后面用的少，灌肠可能不太熟练，你去看看。”  
颜墨秋的脸蹭一下通红，一半是吃惊，一半是激动。他哥一般都是1，后面没怎么用过，他也肏过，感觉还不错，楚哲轩也比较享受，但颜墨秋觉得当1太累了，肏过人之后觉得射得鸡巴疼，当0的时候居多。楚哲轩觉得灌肠润滑太麻烦，做1的时候多，宋笙倒无所谓，他喜欢当0.5，前后都能爽。  
颜墨秋上楼，推开浴室门，楚哲轩赤裸着身体露出腹肌，正坐在马桶上灌肠。见颜墨秋进来他也不惊讶，他笑笑，“后面骚穴很久没用了，今天想挨肏。”两人接了个吻后，楚哲轩拔掉穴里的肛塞，水淅淅沥沥地流下，颜墨秋往灌肠器里加了水，“灌了几次了？”  
“三次了。你帮我？”颜墨秋点点头，作为一个熟练的0号，他懂得如何灌肠，并且怎么在过程中取得快感。楚哲轩站了起来，趴在墙壁上背对着弟弟，颜墨秋往他后穴塞进一根手指，抠挖旋转，很快找到了那一小块儿腺体，楚哲轩低喘一声，性感又撩人，两人的阴茎都硬了。颜墨秋抽出手指，换成细管插进穴里，抵在前列腺附近，另一只手捏着气囊把水注入进去，水流不断拍打刺激着骚心，楚哲轩的身体紧贴在墙壁上，冰凉的瓷砖磨着他的乳尖，胸前的两点很快变硬变红，随着水流的不断冲刷，前面的鸡巴越来越硬，他口中情不自禁地泄出一连串低吟喘息，“啊。。。好舒服，骚心被日了。。。挨肏真爽。。。秋秋好厉害。。。鸡巴都没日进来就要被操射了。。。”  
抽出细管，拿肛塞堵上，颜墨秋把哥哥抱到马桶上坐好，楚哲轩手臂环上他的腰，脸贴着弟弟的腹部。颜墨秋的鸡巴翘得老高，顶端的小孔分泌出黏稠湿滑的液体，楚哲轩逗他，拿下巴去蹭那根鸡巴。颜墨秋脸火烧一样的红，“别弄，再蹭我怕射了。”肏他哥哥的机会不多，他可不想浪费，一直憋着没射，想留着等会儿肏穴的时候持久一点。  
楚哲轩本来还想给他口出来，一听这话，马上明白弟弟在想什么。他又不禁想起颜墨秋第一次肏他的时候，这孩子当时简直像个纯情小处男似的，温柔得不行，先给他口出来一次，给他做了很久的扩张，一直哄他，问他疼不疼，有没有不舒服，问得楚哲轩都不耐烦了，让他动作搞快点。肏进来也是温柔缓慢的，很照顾他的感受，楚哲轩却不领情，两腿夹住他的腰，催弟弟动快一点肏深些。可惜操干了不到十分钟，颜墨秋就泄了。颜墨秋有些懊恼，觉得太丢人了，鸡巴没有哥哥的大就算了，还不持久，没有让哥哥爽到。看到小家伙一副快要哭出来的表情，楚哲轩连忙安慰他，说处男都是这样很正常。当时弟弟还只有16岁，楚哲轩哄他说阴茎还会发育长粗长长的。好在颜墨秋很快又硬了起来，楚哲轩主动分开双腿又让他干了一次。事后颜墨秋一直喊做1实在太累，楚哲轩倒是神清气爽，让人分不出到底谁是被干的那一个。  
这时宋笙也走了进来，“要弄完了吗？”  
颜墨秋点点头，抱着哥哥提起来一点，宋笙走过来拔掉肛塞，楚哲轩重新坐回马桶上去等水排干净。弄完之后宋笙拿了润滑想给楚哲轩做扩张，颜墨秋说想给哥哥舔穴，三个人干脆还是回了卧室的大床上去做。  
空调吹出丝丝凉气，情欲却滚烫得要把三个人烧化。楚哲轩平躺在床上，腿弯曲分开，脚掌踩在床上。颜墨秋和宋笙站在床边为对方脱了衣服，也到了床上。颜墨秋趴在床上，手按着哥哥大腿根部，嘴亲吻着腿根的那一圈儿皮肤，吸出一个个草莓印，再往下移，找到那处蜜穴。楚哲轩的后穴用得少，颜色偏浅，里面也紧，看上去非常诱人。颜墨秋伸出舌头，一点点抚平穴口的那圈褶皱，舔软了后再尝试用舌尖顶进去。宋笙跪在一边，埋下头为楚哲轩口交，从顶端一点点往下舔，手玩弄着两个阴囊，偶尔和舔穴的颜墨秋接个吻。  
在两处的刺激下，楚哲轩很快就被弄射了，宋笙握着他的阴茎甩，精液弄得到处都是。颜墨秋拿了润滑剂，为哥哥做扩张，舌头已经把穴舔得软烂，很快就能插进三根手指了。楚哲轩十分配合，他今天想让这两人玩得尽兴一些。  
颜墨秋的阴茎没有舅舅和哥哥那么粗长，但也十分可观。他扶着勃起的阴茎肏进穴里，因为很少用，里面更加紧致，像无数张小嘴吮吸着他。看着高大英俊的男人甘愿臣服在他身下被他肏，颜墨秋心里感到十分满足。他用力往里面撞击，囊袋打得屁股啪啪作响，他舒服得高声淫叫：“嗯。。。哥哥的骚穴好会吸。。。又紧又软，怎么那么会夹。。。哥哥舒服吗。。。”  
宋笙也没闲着，他拿手玩着楚哲轩的乳头，两颗乳头被玩得又红又肿。嫌用手玩得不够过瘾，他又用鸡巴肏干乳头，硬挺的龟头戳弄着两个小红点，马眼分泌出的淫液沾湿了胸膛，“骚货真是欠肏，太贪心了，乳头要被操，骚穴也要被鸡巴日。”  
胸前和后穴的刺激让楚哲轩忍不住呻吟，被肏和肏人是不一样的体验，前列腺被磨着，带来失控的快感，而他甘愿被两个爱人肏，他愿意臣服在他们身下，刚射过一次的鸡巴也慢慢硬起来，“啊。。。用力一点。。。大鸡巴又肏到骚心了。。。再深一点。。。骚穴要吃精液。。。骚乳头也被干硬了。。。。”  
最后狠狠肏了几下，颜墨秋射在了最里面，后穴已经被大鸡巴绞得泥泞不堪，阴茎退出来，上面还挂着丝丝白浊。换了宋笙来，他也毫不客气地一插到底，就着颜墨秋射进去的精液抽插，水声更加明显，混着肉体撞击得声音，淫糜又色情。颜墨秋吻了哥哥的唇，然后倒趴在哥哥身上，两人呈69式。他去舔哥哥高高耸立的鸡巴，从顶端舔到阴囊，又从阴囊舔到两人下体的结合处，一会儿舔到舅舅的鸡巴，一会儿又舔到哥哥的穴口。楚哲轩也张口含住了弟弟的鸡巴，细细舔着。过了一会儿，兄弟俩射在了彼此的口中，把对方的精液吞了下去。  
宋笙把楚哲轩的腿扛到肩上，他肏干得又快又狠，也更持久，每一次都精准地撞到G点上。不知过了多久，他也终于射在了楚哲轩穴里，两人的精液混合在一起，高潮的肠肉死死绞住鸡巴，他也舒爽得呻吟。  
三个人都弄得累了，楚哲轩问他们还要不要来，宋笙和颜墨秋都摇摇头说不要了。  
颜墨秋和宋笙凑到楚哲轩面前，三个人缠绵地接吻。最后宋笙抱着楚哲轩去浴室，颜墨秋和他帮着把两人射进去的精液弄出来。三个人又在浴室玩闹了一会儿，最后才去床上倒下睡了。


	7. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生play

两天之后，楚哲轩要和公司的其他高管去外省出差一周，颜墨秋听了之后哀嚎连连伤心无比，趁哥哥没走之前黏着他，整天要抱抱要亲亲疯狂撒娇。宋笙也舍不得，他作为公司老板完全可以让楚哲轩不去。但这次出差是一个难得的机会，他想了想，还是让大外甥去了，并嘱咐同行的人员关照一下楚哲轩，让这孩子多学点东西。  
楚哲轩走的前一天晚上，颜墨秋和宋笙又帮他把行李检查了一遍。颜墨秋怕哥哥路上饿着，还想往行李里面塞点吃的，楚哲轩哭笑不得：“别再往里塞了，箱子都要撑破了。这次出差住的都是五星级酒店，吃的都是豪华大餐，饿不死的。”  
一想到有一个星期都见不到哥哥，颜墨秋心里很难受，像只树袋熊一样挂在哥哥身上要亲亲，“哥哥这么要去那么长时间，我好喜欢哥哥，见不到哥哥小秋每天都要哭唧唧。”  
楚哲轩心都要软化了，低下头啄吻弟弟的嘴角：“秋秋乖一点，和舅舅呆在家里，空了之后和你们视频聊天，一个星期很快就过去了。”  
宋笙从背后搂住楚哲轩的腰，凑上前也和他接了个缠绵的吻，“路上注意安全，多跟别人学学，这次出差一定会有收获的。”  
颜墨秋和宋笙相视一笑，两人几下就把楚哲轩的裤子扒了下来，“今天让我和舅舅把哥哥榨干好不好。。。”  
三个人在卧室里搞到了凌晨，弟弟和舅舅轮番上阵，成功把楚哲轩榨得一滴都没有了。幸好第二天是下午的飞机，把楚哲轩送去机场后，宋笙和颜墨秋都修养了两天，楚哲轩也很忙，晚上说两句聊一会儿就挂了。  
颜墨秋自从学会翻墙后，打开了新世界的大门。这天是周末，楚哲轩出差在外，宋笙还在公司忙活。颜墨秋很快写完了作业，又刷完两套卷子，觉得很无聊，于是熟练连上vpn，打开p站，调到gay的专区，津津有味地看起了小黄片，学习各种姿势与技巧。他刷到一个视频，里面的小受奶白奶白的，身上只穿了件类似校服的外套，高大健壮的攻直接把小受抱起来肏，小受哼哼唧唧发出愉悦的呻吟。颜墨秋很快硬了，一边撸一边看。前天晚上他被肏狠了，后穴上了药膏，过了一天才消肿。现在他又想要了，很快脑中便有了完美的计划。  
晚上宋笙回了家，吃了个饭洗了澡，又忙着去书房处理文件。颜墨秋不慌不忙，又看了会儿小视频，之后洗了澡，自己仔细做了扩张。做完一切后，他拿出早就准备好的校服外套穿上。他们学校的校服外套是灰白黑相间的棒球衫款式，倒也算不上非常难看，但颜墨秋身材偏瘦，校服穿在身上显得非常宽松，衣服下摆刚刚遮到屁股的位置。他拉好校服外套的拉链，转身去书房找舅舅。  
宋笙正坐在书桌前阅读文件。他带了一副黑框眼镜，暖黄的台灯灯光照到他的侧脸上，愈显年轻帅气。听到了颜墨秋的脚步声，他转过头来笑笑，颜墨秋主动坐在了他的大腿上，整个人靠在他怀里，两人缠绵地接吻。他往下面一摸，一片湿滑黏腻，小家伙果然没有穿内裤，还做了扩张，故意只穿一件校服来勾引他。  
“想要了吗？”宋笙轻声笑道，一只手揽着小外甥的腰，一只手缓慢按揉着穴口。颜墨秋脸红，小声说道：“今天看了好多gv。。。人家的小受都有老攻肏，我也要我家老公疼我。。。”说完他很害羞，一个劲地往舅舅怀里拱，蹭来蹭去，把宋笙下面都蹭硬了。  
“这是不一样的，”见自家傻傻的小外甥有些懵，宋笙亲了亲他的脸颊，“小孩子怎么看那么多黄片，片子里面是演员，但你的老公可是真的，不仅会肏你还会爱你。”他直接打横将颜墨秋抱起，大步走近卧室。  
颜墨秋被放到床上，宋笙担心上次做完之后没有消肿，让他乖乖趴下，方便自己检查后穴。看到后穴已经消肿，扩张做得也比较充分，今天晚上再做应该也没什么问题，宋笙才放下心来。检查完后，颜墨秋转过来，抱着舅舅撒娇说想玩师生play，不然校服有点浪费。宋笙又亲了他一口，答应陪小家伙玩羞耻游戏。  
颜墨秋全神贯注，很快就进入了角色，当然他本来就是高中生，本色出演。他害怕而羞愧地看着眼前的男人：“宋老师。。。我。。。我这次数学考试又没有及格。。。想来找您分析一下试卷。。。”  
宋笙费了很大力气才忍住没笑，这小家伙数学是最好的，拿了无数的竞赛奖，数学150的满分就没有下过145，不过他还是努力配合演出，故作深沉道：“哦？怎么考成这样？是上课没有听懂吗？还是考试太紧张了？”  
颜墨秋坐在床上，害羞地分开了细长的双腿，露出半勃的性器和粉嫩的小穴，“都不是的。。。是在下面这里，每次一看到老师就好痒，会流水出来，内裤都被弄湿了，根本没有办法认真听老师讲课。。。那天考试也是，老师监考我，里面更痒了，没有办法写字。。。”  
宋笙盯着他的下面看，装作很有兴趣的样子，用手揉弄按压着穴口，松软之后轻轻松松插入两根手指。手指在穴中不断抽插转动，搅弄着里面的润滑液和肠液，发出色情的水声。  
“小颜同学，依老师看，这就是发骚了而已，骚穴流淫水，让大鸡巴插进去堵上就可以了。”颜墨秋被手指肏穴，一心只想让大鸡巴日到里面去，“嗯好啊，那就请老师把大鸡巴肏进骚穴帮小骚货止痒好不好。”  
“不行，小颜同学还没有成年，老师肏你就是犯法的，”宋笙装出严肃正直的模样，手指却还插在小外甥的穴里。  
“嗯那好办，我用骚屁眼强奸老师的大鸡巴，这样就不算犯法了。”说着他直接把宋笙推倒在床上，他跨坐在上面，手握着勃起的粗大阴茎慢慢坐下去，扭着腰主动吞吃着鸡巴，最后竟是坐到了底，宋笙享受着整根没入的快感，两人都舒爽地叹了口气。  
适应了一会儿，颜墨秋就骑着鸡巴，淫荡地摇着屁股扭腰，上下晃动着高声浪叫，“啊骚穴吃到老师的大鸡巴了。。。全部都吃进去了。。。好深哦又肏到骚心了。。。好喜欢老师的大肉棒，又粗又大，插得骚屁眼好爽。。。”  
享受着肠壁的紧致，里面又热又软，摩擦包裹着男人粗大的阴茎。看着在身上放荡淫叫的美人，宋笙更加兴奋，他忍不住用双手拖起雪白饱满的臀瓣，用力颠弄着，举起又放下，骚穴不断套弄着鸡巴，“骚学生故意勾引老师，真是太骚了，发浪之后屁眼还会流水，怎么那么淫荡，骚屁眼就是欠肏，还要男人的大鸡巴日进来给你止痒。”  
“嗯对，骚学生就是看上了宋老师粗长的大鸡巴故意勾引老师的，骚穴最喜欢大肉棒日穴了，好舒服，好喜欢鸡巴磨骚点，还要老师射在里面喂小骚货吃精液，把小骚货肏射出来。。。”两人又换了个姿势，宋笙把颜墨秋压在身下，凶狠地吻他，颜墨秋抱着大腿，双腿折起，膝盖几乎碰到肩膀，屁股高高抬起，紫红色的大鸡巴疯狂抽插骚穴，相连处被干得汁水淋漓。颜墨秋拉下校服拉链，露出胸前白皙的肌肤和两颗乳头，“嗯老师帮学生吸一吸奶子好不好，这里也好痒啊。”宋笙便埋下头，一边肏穴一边给小外甥吸乳头，两颗乳头很快变得又红又硬。胸前和下面两处快感同时袭来，颜墨秋被舅舅操干得只知道不断淫叫，过了一会儿就被肏射了出来，白浊喷射到胸前，宋笙也加快了肏弄的速度，细细舔弄着颜墨秋胸前的精液。干了几十下后，他低吼一声也射在了里面，小美人的后穴灌满了他的浓精。颜墨秋双腿缠着舅舅精壮的腰，希望男人在里面多留一会儿。过了一会儿，软掉的阴茎滑出来，带出白浊流到穴口出，色情无比。  
宋笙把颜墨秋紧紧抱在怀里，两人不断亲吻，看着对方傻笑。颜墨秋抱住男人的脖子，忍不住又亲了一口，“秋秋最喜欢舅舅了。”  
宋笙揉着小外甥的头发，亲亲他的额头，“喜欢舅舅的大鸡巴还是喜欢舅舅。”  
“喜欢舅舅！舅舅的鸡巴不大，我也会很爱舅舅。秋秋也爱哥哥！”  
“我也最爱你们。”激烈的性爱后，两人不断温柔地倾诉爱意。  
这时，楚哲轩打来了视频电话。


	8. 番外二

宋笙接起了楚哲轩的视频电话。楚哲轩这时已经回了酒店，身上披着浴袍，刚刚洗完澡，发尖儿还滴着水。屏幕那头，颜墨秋双手抱住舅舅的腰，头靠在宋笙怀里，一个穿着敞开的校服，裸露的胸前布满红色的吻痕，一个浑身赤裸，隔着屏幕都能闻到情欲的气息。楚哲轩这两天出差很忙，也没有时间发泄，看到这一幕下面很快就硬了。他一只手伸进内裤，抚慰自己的欲望，一边和宋笙聊了几句今天业务进展的情况。  
颜墨秋听不懂他俩在聊什么，觉得很无聊，头一个劲儿地往舅舅怀里拱，一直撒娇喊哥哥。宋笙被他蹭得痒痒的，笑着把电话拿给了小外甥。颜墨秋迫不及待地说：“哥哥想我们没有！我好想哥哥！舅舅也很想你！”  
宋笙静静地抱着颜墨秋，偶尔低下头亲亲他，颜墨秋转过脸也笑着回吻。看着屏幕里的两个恋人，楚哲轩疲惫的心灵也找到了归宿，他温柔地说：“想，特别想，下面也好想，你看它好硬。”说着他脱下了自己的内裤，紫红色的粗壮鸡巴一下子弹出，上面布满青筋，马眼里流出前液。他转换镜头，让对面的两人能清晰地看见。  
颜墨秋之前就完全被肏开了，两眼中全是勾人的媚意。看到哥哥的大鸡巴，他的后面也痒得流水，“我也给哥哥看我的下面。”说着他背靠着坐到了宋笙怀里，两腿分开摆成M形，宋笙从后面揽着他的腿弯，好让他把双腿分得更开，露出饥渴的骚穴，穴口还汩汩流出男人刚刚射进去的白色浓精。宋笙拿了手机支架，把手机放在前面固定好，能让楚哲轩清晰地看到。  
看到弟弟淫荡勾人的模样，楚哲轩觉得下身更硬了，他加快了手上的速度，一边撸一边说，“小秋怎么还穿校服，刚刚是被舅舅肏了吗，骚屁眼怎么流那么多东西出来。”  
颜墨秋觉得羞耻，但更多是兴奋，宋笙亲亲他，“快告诉你哥哥，刚刚舅舅是怎么干你的。”  
“嗯。。。晚上我想做，就只穿了校服，内裤都没有穿，因为我想和舅舅玩角色扮演，舅舅演老师，我就演勾引老师的骚货学生，学生想吃老师的大鸡巴，屁眼发骚一直流水，要大肉棒堵上。老师拿大鸡巴插穴，肏得好爽，小骚货一边被内射一边高潮。。。”宋笙被他淫荡的骚话刺激，鸡巴又硬了，他就着这个小儿把尿的姿势，再次肏了进去，骚穴已经被他肏开，被他干得艳红，紧紧吮吸着他的鸡巴不放，他上下颠弄地肏着，举起又放下，粗壮大鸡巴在雪白的股间进进出出，颜墨秋仰着头，爽得淫叫连连，这个姿势进得很深，两个人都看不到彼此的脸，下身结合处的感觉被放大，愈发清晰，格外清晰。宋笙低喘着，埋头舔着颜墨秋的耳垂，“怎么那么骚，真想把小骚货干烂，里面好紧好会吸，还会流水，全部都吃进去了，肏成鸡巴套子好不好。”  
透过屏幕看到两人做爱，楚哲轩也感到非常刺激，他疯狂撸动自己的鸡巴，“骚货弟弟想不想要哥哥的鸡巴，要不要吃哥哥的精液，要不要哥哥插进去肏你。”  
颜墨秋已经被肏得有些失神，下面大肉棒在不停肏穴，面前的屏幕里哥哥露出大鸡巴手淫，他兴奋又放荡，呻吟着说，“想，想要哥哥，给哥哥肏，给哥哥干，哥哥射到弟弟里面好不好，插进来把骚穴干烂，骚穴要吃哥哥的精液，全部都要。”  
宋笙加快了速度，一下干得比一下深，狠狠地肏干前列腺，颜墨秋都有些受不了了，转过头去哼哼唧唧地求吻，两人温柔地接吻，最后几个深顶，他射在了里面，颜墨秋也被肏射了，前面射精后穴也高潮，舅舅还在一边内射一边还在插穴，他爽得快要晕过去了。另外一边的楚哲轩发出闷哼，也全部射在了手上，两天没有发泄，精液又多又浓，顺着指缝流出。  
射完之后，为了让楚哲轩更加清晰地看到，宋笙故意没有拔出来，他还在穴里抽插几下，每一次抽出，鸡巴就带出白色浓精顺着穴口流淌出来，黑色的耻毛上也沾了浊液，“这次就只能委屈你饱饱眼福了，出差结束后就快点回来，下次给你肏。”宋笙轻笑道。  
“好，下次我们玩点刺激的。”楚哲轩隔着屏幕送了个飞吻给二人，“带小秋去清理干净，早点睡，我也争取早点回来。”  
颜墨秋被干得迷迷糊糊得，此时终于缓了过来，他躺在舅舅怀里，依依不舍地说：“哥哥快点回来！”隔着屏幕也亲了哥哥一口。  
挂了视频通话，宋笙脱下颜墨秋身上的校服，打横抱起他去浴室清理。  
颜墨秋心里可高兴了，他终于能穿着沾满男人精液的校服去上学了。


End file.
